Guardian Angel
by Astronomer Always
Summary: There are sights and sounds no one is meant to experience, especially a child.  It takes their innocence about the world away.
1. Orders

Ah, a new story! And it's gonna be good! Just you all see. Now before you read, please be aware that this story is unrelated to the others. Completely unrelated. Now, I hope you all enjoy this as it took a lot of finger work to produce. Well, not this chapter but the one right after.

Read on!

* * *

><p>At a table in a corner of a room sat two figures. The table was not in just any room; it was the visiting room of a federal prison. This was made distinct by the grey cement block walls, and the guards, holding guns ready to fire at anyone who tried to escape. On one side of the table sat a very angry Phillium Benedict dressed in the standard orange jumper prisons made the inmates wear. He held in his hands a crumpled up picture of the reason why he was in prison. On the other side of the table a man sat, about the age of 30, looking as if he should be the one in prison. Multiple stab wounds, cuts, and tattoos made him more than threatening. He was called here to do a job, and whatever job it was going to be, he planned to do it well.<p>

Phillum unfolded the picture in his hands, laid it onto the table and pushed over to the other man.

"That's him," Said Phillium in a whisper. "I want you to take care of him." The man looked at the picture carefully, patting off the dirty on them.

"These are children," He said in a harsh voice. "Is this some sort of joke? I'll have you know I do not like jokes."

"It's no joke," Said Phillies. "These are not _normal_ children. And I'm not asking you to handle them all." He paused and placed a finger on the picture. "Just him."

"What if the others get in the way? You want me to handle them too?"

"No, rough them up a little if they give you trouble. But definitely handle _him._ He put me in his hell hole."

"If you weren't paying me so much I wouldn't do this," Said the man as he placed the picture in his pocket. "But that's why you are. Don't worry I'll take care of this." With a hand shake the man stood up and walked out of the room towards the exit.

"Visiting hours are over!" Yelled a guard. The room separated into those who were visiting and those being visited. The prisoners were lead back into their cells, one more satisfied than the rest.


	2. Taken

Sitting in a movie theatre, well engulfed into the movie playing on the screen were six fifth grade children. It was a Saturday, and they had been looking forward to going to the movies all week and now were enjoying every minute of it.

This was because over the summer these six children, along with the help of their fellow classmates, stopped a very determined Phillium Benedict from stopping any and all future summer vacations from happening. It was hard, but it was worth it and they had fun while doing it. Afterwards they focused on what children their age should be focusing on; having a good time.

So that sat in the movie theatre, enjoying what was being played on screen, blissfully unaware that they were being watched by six people in the very back. When the credits rolled, all six of them started to leave. A few seconds later those watching them followed them outside, careful to stay just far enough behind to not be caught. The sidewalk was only so wide, so some of the children had to walk behind the others, but this didn't mean any of them were more important than the others.

Leading the group as they walked down the street was TJ Detweiller. Most recognizable by his red hat which he wore backwards on his head, he also sported a green jacket, a white shirt, and baggy blue jeans. With his planning skills, he's led his friends on many adventures and helped restore order to the playground the students love so much. To his left behind him was Ashley Spinelli, who is better known simply by her last name only. She was dressed in a red shirt/dress, along with orange and brown striped stocks. Donning black boots, a leather jacket and orange ski cap, she was known as the toughest kid on the playground and anyone who threatened her or her friends were shown exactly why she held this position. To her right was Vince LaSalle. Rightfully wearing a number one jersey and basketball shoes along with grey cargo shorts and yellow wrist sweatbands, he was easily the most athletic person on the playground.

Directly behind him was Mikey Blumburg. Although he was rather large for his age, he was definitely not the bully that one might expect him to be. Wearing a messy white shirt with brown pants only added to his personality of a poet and singer. On his right was Gretchen Grundler. She wore a long blue dress with a pink bow around with the waist and white and brown shoes. She was hands down the smartest kid in school, maybe even the state. Behind the whole group but still well involved in the conversation was Gus Griswold. He was the newest student of the school, just arriving last year. His green shirt, pants, and brown shoes added to the fact that he was from a very militaristic family.

While the six of these children happily walked, talking about the movie they just watched, 30 feet behind them were the six men who had watched them in the theatre. One of them, the boss, had come from visiting Phillium Benedict yesterday. He had called his henchmen to help; even though he was more than strong enough, six children were hard for one person to handle.

As they walked, he gave his henchmen careful instructions on what he wanted them to do. Of course, in their current location they couldn't do much of anything; too many people were around. So they waited twenty minutes until no one was. He sent them to do as he instructed, while he slipped away to do his part.

Quietly the remaining five walked up behind the children and started grabbing the first they could reach. First Gus, then Gretchen, Mikey, Vince, and Spinelli. The men didn't plan for them to put up such a fight. The noise that was made from them try to take the kids way, was enough to catch TJ's attention. Turning around he saw what was happening, and started to run after them.

But he was stopped by a hand that roughly pulled him back his shoulder. Before he could react a hand with a chloroform soaked cloth went over his mouth and an arm wrapped around his stop any sort of hitting he would do to try and get free. Slowly, things started to fade away, but he wasn't alone; his friend's consciousness was fading away as well as their captors put chloroform soaked cloths over their mouths as well.

Once they all were out cold, they were dragged into a back ally, where an old white van was parked. They tied the children up, put them in the back, and drove away.

* * *

><p>Cliffhangers! Oh noes! Ah, don't worry folks. It'll be updated soon.<p>

Please review!


	3. The Horror Begins

How is everybody? I hope better than me 'cause it's so cold in my dorm the only thing keeping my fingers from falling off is typing. Lucky for you all right? Ah, I updated my profile, it has the titles of my future chapters and future stories so think of it as a teaser.

Donna nnov: Trust me, you're not :P I dunno I feel bad for every chapter after the last.

RandallXSpinelli: Yeah, usually I spend the first few chapters setting everything up, but I didn't need to this time! Yeah.

* * *

><p>"Ugh….what happened..?" With a terrible throbbing in his head, Gus slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted with a blindingly bright light coming from above. To block some of it out he tried to use his hands, but found that they were tied behind his back. Looking around he realized that he was sitting in a chair, and along with his hands, his feet were tied together as well. Looking to his left he could see the others in the same position, beginning to wake up.<p>

"My head's killing me…." Said Vince.

"Where are we?" Asked Gretchen.

"What I wanna know is who were those guys…" Said Spinelli. With his headache still strong, Gus found any talking done on his part only added to the pain. So he looked around the room for anything that might be useful. From what he could see, there were lights above each of them and the rest of the room was still draped in darkness. No windows or doors. He started to worry; they had all been kidnapped by some guys and had no idea what was going to happen next. He knew that once everyone's parents find that they aren't home tonight that they would call the police and that it would be in the news. But how many times in the news did they report that a missing child was found? It frightened Gus that at this point anything. Looking back over at the others he counted them all, but came up short of the number he expected.

"Hey Guys," He said gently.

"Why'd you think they take us?" Asked Vince, not hearing Gus. "Did we know them?"

"They didn't look familiar.." Said Mikey.

"Guys," He said louder.

"That doesn't matter," Said Spinelli as she pulled on the ropes binding her hands together. "They just better let us go!"

"Guys!" Gus yelled getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Gus?" Gretchen asked him.

"Where's TJ?" They all looked at Gus then around the room as far as their eyes would allow. Squinting, they tried to look forward in the dark, but couldn't.

"You think they've got him?" Spinelli asked the group.

"Probably," said Gretchen. Before any more could be said the sound of a lock turning filled the room. Then a door was opened from the side of the room, letting light pour in. They watched as a six foot tall man walked in, dragging a still unconscious TJ by the leg. The man closed the door and turned on the light, illuminating a large circle around them in the room. Once he was in front of the group he dropped TJ on the floor and faced them.

"You know," The man said. "I'd _really_ rather not have you all here."

"Then why'd you take us all here?" Spinelli asked him.

"I don't want you all," He said. "Just him." He turned away from them a kneeled down to TJ who still wasn't awake. Grabbing him by the collar the man lifted the boy up with him as he stood back on his feet. "But you all stayed together all day, and I want to get this over with. I got another job to do."

"….Where am I…?" TJ mumbled as he started to wake up. "…What's going on..?"

"It's about time you woke up kid," The man said. "I was gonna get started soon."

"Start what?" Asked Vince.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Gus asked.

"That's a good question," Said the man. "A really good question….." He brought one hand to his chin, thinking about what he should do next. His next job wasn't for a few more days, so he thought that he might as well drag this one out until then. He pulled back his hand, balled it into a fist, and gave the child he was holding up a strong punch in his stomach. TJ cried out in pain as the man continued to punch his stomach with each punch being harder than the last. The rest of gang screamed at the man, telling him to stop and that he was hurting him. The man ignored them, and once he was done, dropped TJ back on the floor where he balled up and held in stomach, crying.

"Day one, kid," Said the man as he walked to the door. "Day one." With that he closed the door leaving the children to themselves.

"TJ are you okay?" Gretchen asked him.

"Y-yeah.." He said, trying to stand up. "I think so…." He walked over to his friends and started to untie their ropes, beginning with Gus. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." Said Gus. "We've gotta find a way out of here…"

"Yeah, before he comes back—" Spinelli was cut off by the man coming back in the room, now with a stool and a hammer.

"That's going to be a problem," He said sitting down the stool with the hammer on top. "Can't have you untying them." He grabbed TJ by the arm and pulled him away from Gus then he tied his ropes again. He dragged the boy back in front of his friends and grabbed his left hand forcing it on the stool. "I'm out of rope, so I can't tie you up like your friends," He said, tightening his grasp on TJ's wrist. "I'm just gonna have to improvise." He lifted the hammer in the air, and forcefully brought it down on TJ's hand, breaking his bones. He let out a scream and tried to pull away as the man continued to break his fingers. His friends watched in horror as blood dripped from the hammer and onto the floor. He continued, grabbing his other hand and repeating the process until both of his hands were twisted and fingers bent out of their normal shape. "Now don't you try to untie your friends alright?" The man said kindly as he walked out the door.

"He's crazy…." Spinelli said. "He's crazy!"

"Why is this happening to us?" Mikey asked.

"I can't move my hands…." TJ said as he looked at his hands. "We've gotta get out of here, guys."


	4. Cries and Plan Making

Uh, this story is going to be a little shorter than the others, Simply because I am going to make the chapters longer by putting parts I had plan to put in different chapters together instead.

Donna nnov: I'm a little bit of a fictional sadist too. (Can't you tell from the stories I've written :P)

RandallXSpinelli: Well, I only used Gus as a starting point in the chapter. But that is an interesting way to look at it. By the end of this story your childhood is going to need a body cast. Hell, it might need one after this chapter.

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours passed as the six of them tried to think of some way to escape. With the use of his hands no longer an option, TJ couldn't untie everyone else. He did however use his arms to feel the walls of the room for a door or a window they couldn't see. He was running on the idea that if he found one, he could get out and get help for his friends. That plan was laid to rest however, as the only door in the room was the one that the mad man had come out of.<p>

So he sat in front of his friends, half listening to what they could possibly come up with, and half wondering what time it was. If it was late enough, their parents would be worried and start searching for them. And since they probably wouldn't find them, they would call the police who would search all around town for them. Plus, they were more equipped.

"We can't do anything," He said interrupting what the others were saying. "We just have to wait until the police find us."

"We can't just wait here!" Spinelli said.

"Just look at what he did to your hands, TJ!" Said Mikey. "He even said day one!"

"It sounds like this guy is just getting started! We have to get out of here!" Said Vince.

"I know that," Said TJ. "But the only way out of this room is through that door and he is on the other side. If he's just getting started than I don't want to provoke him to come and start any earlier than he plans to. Besides, I'm sure our parents have already called the police and they're out there looking for us. We just have to wait." Silence filled the room as the rest of them realized that he was right. If they went through that door there was no telling what would happen. But there was also no telling what would happen if they all just stayed there doing nothing.

"What do you guys think he's going to do to us?" Gus asked everyone.

"Nothing," Said TJ as he looked at his mangled hands. "From the looks of it he only wants to do this to me. He doesn't really seem to care about you guys that much. You all were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But why?"

"I dunno Gus. But I think we all need to sleep; save our energy, you know? No telling how long we're going to be here…"

"I hope they find us," Said Vince.

"They'll find us, I promise," He said in a whisper. "You guys are gonna be just fine…." Not hearing the last part of what he said, the others nodded, and did what they could to fall asleep.

~*~MEANWHILE~*~

On the other side of town were six groups of extremely worried and impatient parents yelling over the counter in a police station. The clock on the wall read 11:00 p.m., a time they had all expected their children to be fast asleep. Instead they had absolutely no idea where their children were. It wasn't like them to be out this late; yes they had gotten into trouble before, but nothing quite like this. At first they had all thought that their children were so wrapped up in a game that they lost track of time. That quickly faded after 7 o'clock passed, then 8. Soon they had all started to go to one another's houses, hoping that each of their child's friends might know where they could be. Once they were all informed that none of their children's whereabouts were known their fear escalated.

Now they were telling the police of their predicament and demanding action in the form of the FBI.

"So none of your children came home?" Asked Officer Barbraidy as he wrote the report.

"That's right," Said Mrs. Detweiler. "They've never done this before."

"Do you know what they were planning to do today?"

"Ashley said they were going to go see a movie today," Said Mrs. Spinelli.

"And none of them called you?" They all shook their heads. "Alright, don't worry folks, we'll find your kids." He walked from behind the counter and down the hallway, and the parents could hear him shouting to the other officers. "Okay men, we've got six missing children. I want half of you looking downtown and the other looking uptown. Make sure to look in places kids would be. That includes playgrounds, parks, ponds, places like that. Make sure to look in wooded areas and abandoned houses too; they might be hurt and can't get help." Once he started to walk back down the hall the other officers started to move and headed to their cars. "As a precautionary measure," Said the Officer as he came back in. "We need to put out an AMBER alert for all your children. We don't know what has happened, but with an AMBER alert people other people will know to keep a look out and it'll help us. Come on back, we'll get you started."

~*~MEANWHILE~*~

Spinelli, Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, and Gus were all suddenly awakened to the sound of a blood curdling scream. The only light on was the one above their heads. Looking around they couldn't see where it was coming from, but did see that TJ wasn't in front of them. Assuming the worst, they called out his name but the screaming persisted. Soon there were drops of blood on the floor close enough for them to see. Thinking that there had to be more they shouted louder, begging for whatever was happening out of their sight to stop.

Finally the screaming lessened and TJ was rolled into their sight. His face was covered in bruises and several of them were bleeding. Both his eyes were blackened, and they could see that several of his teeth were missing. Blood was on his t-shirt and jacket, his breathing was hitched, and from the look of it, he was knocked unconscious. The sight of their friend in that state horrified them into silence. In the distance they could hear footsteps followed by a door closing.

None of them could stop tears flowing from their eyes as they watched the wounds on their friends face bleed onto the floor.


	5. Hope Rises to Fall

People, people! I have an announcement to make! There are two more chapters (maybe three if I decide to include it) left to this story.

Donna nnov: I knew I forgot _something._ yeah he would be. I just sorta forgot to include that :P

"TJ please wake up..."

"C'mon Teej, You have to get up."

"Please, we need to know if you're okay…"

As he slowly regained consciousness, TJ he heard the worried voices of his friends calling for him to wake up. His face was throbbing mercilessly, and just opening his eyes proved to be a painful task. He moved, and heard his friends ask him if he was okay. He sat with his legs crossed and looked at his friends.

"What happened?" He asked them.

"We think he came back in when we were sleeping and started hitting you again," Gretchen told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. LIke I got run over by a truck," Said TJ. "I wish I knew what time it was…."

"I have a watch," Gus said. "But I can't see it. Maybe you can." Nodding, TJ managed to get on his feet and make his way behind Gus's chair to read his watch. "What's it say?"

"7:00 a.m.," He said. "It's seven in the morning."

"What's taking the police so long?" asked Spinelli. "They should've found us by now!"

"I wouldn't worry about that." They all looked up to see the source of their horror standing in the doorway holding a small box. "I feel like being a little nice this morning so I'll let you watch a little TV." He walked to the middle of the room and sat down the box after pushing a few buttons. The screen flashed before clearing enough for the children to see that it was the news.

_"Good morning, this is channel 7 news," Said the male newscaster. "Top story this morning, six children have been reported missing last night after they didn't come home. Police have issued an AMBER alert for each on the children. People are asked to keep an eye for the children, and if anyone knows anything to inform the police."_

_"Considering that these children were involved in the foiling of plans of Phillium Benedict to end summer vacations," Said the female newscaster. "The police have interviewed him, as well as looked at footage of the visiting hours. The police are now looking for Bruce Brioam, the last person to visit him. The police are now considering him to be the main suspect in the children's disappearance."_

Now that they were aware that people were looking for them, they felt a wave of relief. Now it seemed like they would be found in no time, and everything would be okay. The man, now identified as Bruce turned off the TV.

"This is putting a hinder in my plans," Bruce said.

"Benedict sent you after us?" Spinelli asked him. "What does he want?"

"Retribution." He walked over to them and pulled TJ roughly by his hair over to him, getting a scream out of the boy. "According to him, this little bastard put him in jail."

"According to us, he tried to stop summer vacation!" Yelled Vince.

"I honestly don't care," Said Bruce. "All I care about is the money I'm going to get after I'm finished. Now," He paused to knee TJ in the stomach, sending him to the ground. "I have work to do." He turned and gave a strong kick to TJ's ribs. Coughing up blood, TJ tried to move away to avoid any more strikes. Bruce however stopped and thought about how that kick felt.

"I think," Said Bruce. "I felt something crack. Maybe a rib." He paused and looked at the coughed up blood that as on his steel toe boots before he continued to send kicks to the boys ribs, making him cough up more blood as several more of his ribs fractured. His friends turned away and closed their eyes, unable to watch what was happening. Still the screams of pain and the cries of their friend begging for the mad man to stop made it impossible to hold back tears. Ten minutes into the merciless beating, Bruce stated that he was bored, used his foot to push TJ onto his back, and walked out the room.

"I can't," TJ said between gasps for air. "I can't move..."

"Hold on," Spinelli told him. "I've been trying to loosen my ropes. I think I almost got it…." The rest of the gang watched as se twisted her arms, and then managed to pull her wrists out of the binding ropes. The all cheered as he rubbed her sore wrists. After she untied her ankles, Spinelli untied the others, freeing them. Now that they were all able to move, they felt more in control of their situation. They all gathered and sat next to TJ who was lying on the floor.

"At least," TJ told them. "They're looking for us. I bet they'll be here real soon."

"I hope so," Said Gus.

"Me too," Gretchen said. "You really need to get to a hospital and see a doctor."

"R-right," said TJ. "You know, I wanted to be president when I grew up…"

"And you still will be," Spinelli told him.

"Yeah, don't talk like that," Said Vince. "They're gonna get here and that guy is gonna go to jail."

"Then I changed my mind," TJ continued. "After last summer, I decided I wanted to be a principal 'cause I wanted to help kids even when I became a grown-up."

"Then you'll be a principal," Mikey told him. "You be the best principal Third Street ever had."

"I hope so, Mikey. I really hope so…"


	6. Farewells and Final Rest

Please forgive me for this chapter. I literally cried when I thought of this last night..

Donna nnov: Well here it is! Four updates, jeez. I should be studying for midterms...

* * *

><p>As time passed, the six of them held a conversation to get their minds off the situation they were in. According to Gus's watch, it was now 9 a.m. The six of them sat in circle, except TJ couldn't pick himself off the floor because of his fractured ribs. Instead he laid his head on Spinelli's lap rather than on the hard and cold floor. The option of going threw the door was completly out of the question; the last thing they wanted to do was anger <em>that <em>guy.

While the others talked about what they were going to do once the police came for them, TJ mostly kept quiet, his mind on something else. Benedict had ordered Bruce to do this to him, and he knew that he wasn't finished. He had an idea of what Bruce was hired to do, but hoped that he wouldn't be able to. But a part of him knew the police wouldn't get there in time.

Watching his friends talk and laugh with each other, he smiled; even when things seemed bleak and hopeless they still stuck together. He thought that were the best friends he could possibly ask for.

The sound of footsteps over them interrupted their conversation. Pausing, the all listened.

"It sounds like there's more than one," Said Gretchen.

"Maybe it's the others that grabbed us," Said Mikey. Before anymore could be said, the door flew open, and five more figures joined Bruce as he came closer to the children.

"You still haven't taken care of the kid?" Asked one of the men.

"Don't worry," Said Bruce. "I have it under control. Now, grab the others." Following orders, the five of them pulled the kids away from TJ. They tried to put out a fight but found that they were much too strong, even for Spinelli. Grabbing TJ by the collar, Bruce pulled him up to his height and started slamming his head against the youngers. TJ couldn't do anything to try and stop it; his hands were mangled, and he couldn't move his arms. All he could do was scream as blood started to flow from the cracks that were forming in his skull from each blow. Bruce stopped only when the sound of police sirens were heard and there was a loud knock on the door.  
>"Hurry up Bruce!" Said the man holding back Spinelli.<p>

"I got it, I got it." For one last time, Bruce pulled back his head and slammed his and TJ's head together. There were no screams or cries, but the sickening sound of his skull breaking and falling in on itself were the impact occurred. Dropping the boy, Bruce and his men ran out of the room, and headed for the back door.

Spinelli, Gus, Gretchen, Mikey, and Vince rushed to where TJ laid on the floor, blood freely flowing out of his forehead. His eyes were closed, but they saw that he was still breathing. After a few minutes of them calling out and trying to wake him up, he finally opened his eyes again.

"I-is he gone?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's gone," Said Spinelli. "They ran out after they heard the police sirens."

"Good…" He paused to take a deep breath. Instead of looking over to the worried faces of his friends he continued to look at the ceiling. "Guys, tell my parents and Becky that I love them for me okay?"

"Don't talk like that, TJ," Said Gus. "The police are almost here! You'll be able to tell them yourself."

"I wish I could, Gus. But they're not gonna make it in time…."

"Yes they are! They're right outside! They'll be here any minute!" Vince told him.

"They won't make it in time guys," Said TJ. "They just aren't."

"What are saying?" Gus asked him sadly, tears forming in his and everyone else's eyes.

"I'm saying that you guys are going to be just fine," He said. "Just like I promised…" Tear's fell and the sound of sobs filled the room, only to be joined by police sirens slowing getting louder as they approached the house. Listening to his friends cry, TJ didn't want them to be sad for him, but he let them, understanding that seeing a friend die in front of your eyes is nothing but saddening. "I wanted to be president when I grew up," He said barely above a whisper. "Then I wanted to be a principal 'cause I wanted to help kids. And I changed my mind again, and wanted to be a teacher. You guys think I would make a good teacher?"

"You'd be the best teacher in the world," Said Gretchen, choking on her own words.

"I wanted to get married, and have a lot of kids," Said TJ. "A whole bunch of 'em. And I wanted to pass down my hat to one of my kids. Start a tradition you know? I wanted to go to sixth grade and be k-king of the playground. I think I would've made a great king. I w-wanted to do something that would change the world…."

"You did, TJ" Spinelli told him, not doing anything to stop her tears from pouring down her cheeks.

"You changed the world more than a lot of grown-ups did," Said Mikey.

"I-I'm really gonna miss you guys," TJ told them. "You're the best friends any kid could wish for. Promise that you guys won't break up no matter what happens. Stay friends for life…."

"We promise," Said Vince. "Right guys?" They all nodded in agreement.

"I love you guys," He said. "I really do. Remember to tell my parents and Becky I love them too." Turning to his friends, he watched as they nodded with sadness across all of their faces. He gave them a smile before turning to look at the ceiling again. "G-good bye guys….." With one last deep breath, he closed his eyes and exhaled, not taking in another breath.

The remaining children hugged each other and cried onto one another's shoulders, wanted to wake up and find out that their whole experience had been a bad dream. But no matter how hard they tried, they were awake, and it was all too real. The sound of a door above them being hit and banged filled their ears followed by what sound like a door being forced open. Many footsteps then walked, and officers and paramedics found them huddled together. The officer rushed the five of them out of the house, as the paramedics tried to resuscitate their friend, though they knew it wouldn't work.

Once they were outside, they could see that they were in the basement of an old abandoned house in the woods. A crowd gathered outside, and in front of it were there parents who ran up to them with open arms and proceeded to hug and kiss their found child. But one pair of parents didn't get to.

"Where's TJ?" Mrs. Detweiler asked his friends. They didn't need to answer. Right after she had asked, the paramedics came out of the house carrying a stretcher that held a white body bag. Upon seeing that, his mother burst into tears, as he father did his best to console her, though he was crying all the same. The crowd was silenced as the stretcher was carried into the ambulance and drove off.


	7. Guardian Angel

This is the last chapter. It's bitter-sweet, (a little more sweet than bitter) and you'll see why I named this story what I did.

RandallXSpinelli: I watched that movie and I will never watch it again because it is so sad! They didn't deserve that! I think this pales in comparison though, just my opinion. Um, to answer your question in the review for Fit for a King ('cause I'm taking a break from writing for a few weeks to freshen up) I was going to write a one shot with Gordie, but that's something _different. _For you, I'll do something with Menlo 'cause he seems like someone I can work with. Also, am I the only one who thinks he has OCD?

Donna Nnov: If you think THAT'S a good ending, wait until you read this!

Read on!

* * *

><p>TJ's funeral was planned four days after they were found. After they were found and his death reported, Third Street cancelled school for the following week. The police found Bruce and his men when they tried to cross state lines. There was a stand-off, ending with Bruce being fatally shot.<p>

Now it was Thursday morning and a light rain fell from the sky as people arrived at the church for his funeral. Spinelli, Gus, Vince, Mikey, and Gretchen stood in the corner waiting to walk in, dressed in the proper black attire. Five days ago they wouldn't have imagined that they would be where they are now. They've been helping each other cope and comprehend what they've been through, and it was working, however slowly the recovery was.

Their parents came over to them and said it was time to go in. Everyone lined up in twos, Spinelli next to TJ's sister Becky, Gus next to Mikey, and Gretchen next to Vince. Walking in they could see that the church was packed, including the entire fifth grade. On their way they could see the open coffin that held their friends resting body. When they reached the end, they found it extremely difficult to look at him, even though he simply looked as if he were sleeping. They did find a bit of happiness in seeing that he was still wearing his hat. Tears that had dried were flowing again as they made their way to the seats. After a few more minutes the line ended and the service began.

As they listened, the gang couldn't help but feel somewhat offended; up there was some guy who didn't know TJ from any other kid off the street talking about how unfortunate his death was. He had no idea. But he was right in saying how they all should remember how he lived instead of focusing on how he died.

Following the closing of his coffin, it was carried to the hearse waiting outside.

*~*LATER*~*

With umbrellas over their heads, the gang watched as the coffin was lowered into the cold earth below. A few minutes before they had taken a flower from the casket sprays and now they each held a rose in their hands.

After his parents, they were allow a moment alone.

"He shouldn't be down there," Spinelli said breaking the silence. "He should be up here with us and we all should be in school playing kickball!" They all nodded, thinking the same thing.

"At least he's not in pain anymore," Mikey said. "He's resting now."

"It's gonna be weird without him," Gus said. "Isn't his birthday next week?" They all nodded. For a few more minutes they said their goodbyes. Their parents called for them and they slowly walked away from the grave, completely unaware that they were being watched. Standing on a hill, not far away stood two figures.

One was tall, and draped in a white cloak that didn't allow for anyone to see his face. He held the hand of a much younger boy who only wore a white t-shirt, boxers, socks, and backwards white cap. A golden halo gently floated above his head. Although they were there, if anyone were to look their way, they wouldn't be seen. The boy looked on sadly at the children walking away. As they were saying their goodbyes to him, he was doing the same for them.

_"You know," Said the cloaked figure. "They still need you."_

_"They'll be fine without me," Said the boy. "They'll be okay…"_

_"You can look over them," Said the man. "Be their guardian angel…"_

_"Me?"_

_"I can't think of anyone more fitted for the job," He said. "Would you like that?"_

_"Yeah," Said the boy as he turned to face the figure. "I'd like that."_

_"Good. Now let's go get your wings." Together the two of them walked away then floated into the clouds, leaving the world below behind._


End file.
